Samurai's once a ranger
by kimmi lee
Summary: Samurai's once a ranger
1. samurai once a ranger

**Samurai's once a ranger**

this is about power rangers samurai they lose their powers and an old group of power rangers.

I don't own any power rangers but saban does.

The team is conside of past power rangers from different teams.

I don't own the episode of power rangers operation overdrive.

Back on the team from the oldies are lily chilman from jungle fury, syd drew from s.p.d, nick from mystic force , ziggy grover from rpm, will from operation overdrive ,ethan from dino thunder and delphine from mighty morphing alien ranger.

At the samurai place master ji said let get together and think about it.

Mia says did you know in 2007 the power rangers operation overdrive had lost their powers then a little help from past rangers they had a battle with the baddies.

Emily says what rangers from the past they had.

Jayden says they had a man called bridge he was a bit smart and sometime really weird.

Mike says they had a man called xander he was a womeizer in his group.

Mia says they had a girl called kira she was the rock chick in her group.

Emily says they had a girl called tori she was a surfer she was than more please with the lads in her group.

Kevin says they had a man called adam he was the second black ranger in mighty morphing.

Ji said if we contact a woman called kat.

Mia says ok sir.

Emily says what how would we contact kat who ever she is.

Jayden says she is assient of power rangers spd dah.

Mike says that where brigde is from right.

Kev says yep.

Mike says that is weird.

Mia says who is the pink in the spd then.

Three boys and one girl say together sydney drew she is the pink princess of the power rangers.

Mia say ok I get it now man.

Emily says are ok to mia.

Mia says I am fine then.

Mike says we are sorry for shouting at you mia.

On the phone master ji talking to kat on the phone.

Kat got off the phone with ji and says to syd you are needed for ranger buisness .

Syd says alright I bet be going then.

At the jungle pizza karma lily and her friends are surfing customers .

Rj says they is a important phone call for lily and lily came answer the phone call she said this is lily chillman may how can help you.

This is master ji from power rangers samurai and can you do some ranger stuff.

Lily says ok.

Rj says want did he want he wanted me do help him and the rangers .

Then a customer says can I come with you .

Lily says what is your name.

He said my name is ziggy from power rangers rpm.

Lily says fine come with me.

In san angeles in power rangers overdrive commend centre andrew says to his power rangers .

He said will you are wanted for a misson.

Will says what is it .

There a crisis in angel grove.

Will says accepted.

In briarwood in the forest at rootcore xander says are you alright mate to nick.

Vida and maddie says whats up.

Nick says I can sense trouble in angel grove.

Chip and xander what.

Nick says I need to go safe the world again.

Vida say ok then.

Nick says I am going then.

At the cyberspace where hayley is working late again and she says to conner can you look up for me please thank you.

Conner says ok mam.

Ethan says what you have to do it man.

Kira and trent says come on whats up ethan .

Okay I am goning to angel grove for a once a ranger thing.

Kira says good luck then .

Ethan says you don't have a weird dude and a womenizer on your team.

Kira says you might have the pink princess of power rangers and a guy called ziggy who is clusmy guy too.

Ethan you are right.

At another planet called aquiter where the alien rangers is having a conversion about the old days about they used to fight the evil on earth and help the mighty morphing power rangers.

Delphine says did you remember that day thoose days when the earth was turning adults to kids matter of minutes.

Aurcio says yeah men those was the days.

Cestro says cool.

Corus says what is wrong with delphine .

They all says what up delphine.

Delphine says I am wanted for a team up on earth in angel grove.

They all say what.

At the base of the samurai headquarters the rangers are waitng for the new team.

Mia says are they here yet.

Jayden say no not yet.

Mentor ji says they are here well the first one I surpose then.

Syd comes in and says hi to them.

Then the next two came .

Mia says to lily who is that guy.

Lily says his name is ziggy from rpm.

Then nick and will was the next people was to the next to turn up.

Nick says the same thing that mia said a few seconds ago who is that guy.

Jayden says that is ziggy he tag along with lily than.

Ethan came in and says wow like ninja storm acamdy .

Jayden says who.

Than a hour later the last ranger was through the was delphine from alien.

Syd says to mia you are new to the pink stuff then.

Mia says oh.

Mike comes into between the girl rangers and says to syd you are pretty.

Syd rolled her eyes at mike and walk away from him.

Mike says damm it to himself.

Mia says to emily poor syd we have to put up with him for a year.

Syd says to lily watch that mike.

Lily says ok syd.

Oxox …...oxoxoxox

this is the first part of the power rangers samurai once a ranger.


	2. A new member of power rangers

**A new member of power rangers.**

**In last chapter mentor ji got some old power from the past.**

**I do not anything but haim saban does and also nickledon as well.**

**In this chapter we are going meet a new girl ranger her name is ellie she is from power rangers knights hunters.**

Mia says to mentor ji who is the newest member is then.

Ji says it is ellie delgado .

Mike says which ranger is.

Ji said power rangers knights hunters.

They all say ohhhh.

Oxoxo...oxoxo

at the hotel where the new ranger team is waiting a phone call from master ji.

So ji rings the phone and syd picks up,she said what is it.

Ji said on the phone you got a new member.

Syd says ok.

Syd says to the team we got a new team member.

They all said weehey.

**Then **at the check in desk were ellie is.

Ellie says can have a room key please.

The person behind the desk enjoy your stay.

She repliyed back thank you sir.

she goes to her hotel room.


	3. In the hotel room where the old rangers

Uh  
Come on  
Yeah  
Bloodshy, yeah  
Milian, ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh oh

Now everybody wanna get down  
When you hear the sound  
And you bump the beat  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week  
Now when you're drivinâ€™ in your 4x4  
And you turn this up on your stereo  
Whether night or day  
Non-stop youâ€™ll play  
And you know you'll still want more  
So. . .  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Chorus]  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettinâ€™ down, thatâ€™s right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookinâ€™ like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of yaâ€™ll bumpinâ€™ this in ya cars  
From AM to PM

Ooh, yeah

Everybody in the club, come on  
Keep bobbinâ€™ your head now to this song  
You got the beats and breaks, and your body shake  
And weâ€™re doinâ€™ it all night long  
Any time or place, any place or time  
No we donâ€™t need no sleep  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week  
So. . .(yeah)  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall (on the wall)  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go (letâ€™s go)  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Repeat Chorus x2]

From the front to the back, come on  
And bob your head, yeah  
365 days a year, 24 a day, yeah, yeah  
No we donâ€™t need no sleep  
All night we rock that beat  
So you know what to do  
Just make your move and make it move, yeah  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall (on the wall)  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go (letâ€™s go)  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Repeat Chorus x2]

From AM to PM

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/christina_milian/#share

Uh  
Come on  
Yeah  
Bloodshy, yeah  
Milian, ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh oh

Now everybody wanna get down  
When you hear the sound  
And you bump the beat  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week  
Now when you're drivinâ€™ in your 4x4  
And you turn this up on your stereo  
Whether night or day  
Non-stop youâ€™ll play  
And you know you'll still want more  
So. . .  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Chorus]  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettinâ€™ down, thatâ€™s right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookinâ€™ like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of yaâ€™ll bumpinâ€™ this in ya cars  
From AM to PM

Ooh, yeah

Everybody in the club, come on  
Keep bobbinâ€™ your head now to this song  
You got the beats and breaks, and your body shake  
And weâ€™re doinâ€™ it all night long  
Any time or place, any place or time  
No we donâ€™t need no sleep  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week  
So. . .(yeah)  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall (on the wall)  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go (letâ€™s go)  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Repeat Chorus x2]

From the front to the back, come on  
And bob your head, yeah  
365 days a year, 24 a day, yeah, yeah  
No we donâ€™t need no sleep  
All night we rock that beat  
So you know what to do  
Just make your move and make it move, yeah  
Find a honey thatâ€™s standinâ€™ on the wall (on the wall)  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, letâ€™s go (letâ€™s go)  
Here this. . .Woo!

[Repeat Chorus x2]

From AM to PM

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/c/christina_milian/#share

**In the hotel room where the old rangers met ellie.**

In the last chapter ellie came to the hotel and she got her hotel key so she went her hotel is the last member of the new once a ranger crew and dude she is the best at anything I tell you that she is a fairy as well.

In this chapter the rest of the new team will eventually meet elliein her hotel room.

So has she is going up in the lift and going to her room a noise was coming from there

she says whos there I have a teaser in my bag.

They said welcome to the power rangers team duck.

She says ok can I sing then.

They all said yes ok what are going to sing then.

Ellie says I am singing no good advice by girls aloud.Daddy told me look into the future  
Sit at your computer, be a good girl  
And Mama said remember your a lady,  
Think before your play and straighten your curls,  
Well everybodys talking like i'm crazy  
Danger is a lazy girl with no soul  
But i've seen it all from where i'm hiding  
Baby cause i'm sliding, out of control  
BRIDGE]  
Here I go, on the road crank the stereo  
I flick my finger to the world below  
Here I am, dirty hands, i don't give a damn  
Shut your mouth and lets give a show  
[CHORUS]  
I don't need no good advice  
I'm already wasted  
I don't need some other life  
Cold and complicated  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
To add sympathising  
I don't need no special fix  
To anaesthetise me  
Daddy always told me to remember,  
Leave the boys, till later, don't you drop down  
Mama said I'd never get to heaven  
Hang out till eleven, with the wrong crowd  
Everybody's talking like I'm only  
Just another phony girl who can't play  
But i dig the music that i'm making  
Baby, and i'll break it into your brain  
(BRIDGE]  
Here I go, on the road, crank the stereo  
I flick my finger to the world below  
Here I am, dirty hands, i don't give a damn  
Shut your mouth and lets give a show  
[CHORUS]  
I don't need no good advice  
I'm already wasted  
I don't need some other life  
Cold and complicated  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
To add sympathisingI don't need no special fix  
To anaesthetise me  
[BRIDGE]  
Here I go, on the road, crank the stereo  
I flick my finger to the world below  
Here I am, dirty hands, i don't give a damn  
Shut your mouth and lets give a show  
[CHORUS]  
I don't need no good advice  
I'm already wasted  
I don't need some other life  
Cold and complicated  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
To add sympathising  
I don't need no special fix  
To anaesthetise me

that was good they all say.

She said well I am a singer and any of you want to sing hey.

I do then lily says.

Elle ok then what are you singing.

I am singing pussycat doll – buttons with you three then.

Those three says ok then.I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

they all say that was good you are the new member hey.

Elle says yes I am the new member mate.

The guys says no to the singing for us.

Elle and lil we will cotinue singing then what we will be singing hey am till pm by chritina millanSomebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin down, that?s right...from AM to PM  
Everybody lookin? like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y?all bumpin? this in your cars...from AM to PM  
1ST VERSE  
Everybody wanna get down, when ya hear the sound and ya bump the beat  
3-65 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week  
Now when you?re drivin? in your 4 x 4 and u turn this up on your stereo  
Whether night or day, nonstop ya play, and u know u still want more, so...  
PRE-CHORUS  
Find a honey that?s standing on the wall  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front 2 the back, let?s go, hear this...  
REPEAT CHORUS  
2ND VERSE  
Everybody in the club, c?mon, keep bobbin? ya head now 2 this song  
Ya got the beats and breaks, and ya body?s shakin?, we?re doin? it all night long  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we don?t need no sleep  
3-65 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week, so...  
REPEAT PRE-CHORUS  
REPEAT CHORUS X2  
brIDGE/BREAKDOWN  
From the front to the back, c?mon and bob your head (yea?s)  
3-65 days a year, 24 a day (yea?s)  
No, we don?t need no sleep, all night we rock that beat  
So you?ll know what to do, just make ya move and make ya move  
REPEAT PRE-CHORUS  
REPEAT CHORUS X2  
From AM to PM.

You'll sing another song please they said ok what are you singing another christina milian song is when you look at me.Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me  
[Verse 1:]  
You're probably thinking that I want those things  
Cash, cars - diamond rings  
Thinkin' on my side the grass is green  
But you don't know where I have been  
I could be a wolf in disguise  
I could be an angel in your eyes  
Never judge a book by it's cover

[B Part:]  
I could be a crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me!  
[Hook]  
[Verse 2:]  
You look at your neighbor thinking 'what a guy'  
Cuz he's got a 9-5  
And I bet that you don't realize  
He stalks you while you sleep at night  
Yet you're scared of the homeless guy  
Think he's gonna wanna start a fight  
Never judge a book by it's cover  
[Repeat B Part]  
[Hook x2][Bridge:]  
(Talk) Now tell me, who do you think I am? Huh?  
You don't even know me  
Well did you think about this  
[Repeat B Part]  
[Hook x2]

syd says I am going to sing vanessa carlton – thousand miles.Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.  
'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.  
I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.  
Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
oh oh  
If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.  
If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

Syd says thank you. Then a man comes into the room.

They says whos the hell was that.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
